Until You
by deushiikyungie
Summary: "yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Hingga akhir kaulah milikku.." cast::chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin... chap 5 update!/DLDR,,,, RnR...?(discountinue)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 . Duck and Someone in the past

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

S and J

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Park. Terlihat seorang bocah namja dengan kulit putih pucat tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan bebeknya di kolam kecil dengan air pancuran yang mengucur dari bebatuan yang disusun abstrak tapi terlihat menarik.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya ia bermain tiba-tiba saja rasa bosan melandanya. Dengan wajah datar yang ia punya, entah turunan siapa karena kedua orang tuanya tak mungkin memiliki wajah datar tak berekspresi seperti wajah mungil bocah 7 tahun ini.

Menatap penuh arti pada bebek-bebek mainan di dalam kolam. Semakin lama semakin tajam dan ia pun mengerutu keras, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa bebek karet itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, seorang namja manis tengah bersantai ria dengan menselonjorkan kakinya ke atas meja. Setoples keripik kentang bertengger di pangkuannya dan suara tv yang tak bisa di bilang kecil tak jauh dihadapannya. Sudah jelas namja manis dengan mata sipit dihias eyeliner tipis itu tengah menonton drama paginya. Tumben acara yang ditontonnya bukan acara gosip.

Tengah santai-santainya menonton, sebuah seruan, umm... bisa dibilang teriakan sukses mengganggu suasana malas-malasan namja manis sekaligus cantik itu.

"UMMA~ umma odiega! Umma umma ummaamamamama!" Dan teriakan itu sukses menghancurkan mood namja manis itu.

"Ya! Park Sehun jangan berteriak dalam rumah! Umma di ruang tengah!" balasnya tak sadar kalau ia sendiri juga berteriak.

Dan muncul lah sesosok bocah namja tampan di perkirakan Park Sehun, dengan bebek-bebek karet ditangan mungilnya. Sehun kemudian menyodorkan benda kuning itu kehadapan sang umma. "Bebek? Ada apa dengan mainan mu ini Hunnie?" tanya sang umma penasaran sekaligus heran dengan tingkah anaknya ini.

"Aku ingin bebek." Ujar Sehun datar. Menatap maniks indah sang umma.

"Ini, ada di tangan mu," jawabnya. satu alisnya terangkat, heran.

"Aku ingin yang athli," balas Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah menginginkan dan tak lupa cadel imutnya.

"Eh? Yang asli? Maksud mu?", masih tak mengerti dengan keinginan anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Umma~ Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek cungguhan.." rengek bocah tampan itu, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang umma. Berharap sang umma mengerti.

"Oh! Ya, Sehun bukankah sudah ada chorong (a/n: saya ngambil nama chorong, nama anak anjing peliharaan Baekhyun waktu kecil, bukan nama member GB ya...v). yang bisa kau pelihara dan kau ajak bermain,"

"Tapi Hunnie pengen melihara bebek umma.. hunnie bothan main thama chorong..."

"Tidak bisa hun-"

"Bitha!"

"Aish, ya Sehunnie. Apa kau lupa kalau appa mu tak suka bebek, apa kau mau bebek-bebek itu berubah menjadi bebek kecap setelah kau membawanya kerumah, umm..?" ujar sang umma memberi pengertian pada putra tampannya itu kalau keinginannya itu TIDAK BAIK!

"Tap- tapi umma-"

"No no no Sehun. Lebih baik sekarang Hunnie kembali bermain ndee? Umma sedang sibuk, sanah." kilah sang umma sambil mendorong pelan badan Sehun. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv yang masih menyala agar tidak terpedaya dengan tatapan puppy eyes sang bocah imut nan tampan itu.

"iiiithh, umma pelit! Menyebalkaan! Thehun kethal thama umma!" Teriaknya lagi dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua. "ya aampun..." keluh sang umma, memijit pelan keningnya.

.

.

"Sehun, buka pintunya nak. Kau belum makan dari siang tadi," ujarku masih berusaha membujuk anakku satu satunya ini. Haaah... kenapa dia keras kepala sekali, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku membujuknya keluar dari kamar. Tapi sahutannya pun tak terdengar. Semarah itukah ia padaku? Hanya karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya memelihara bebek? Kenapa juga jarus bebek? Aish! Dasar bocah.

Sebenarnya mudah saja aku masuk karena aku memiliki kunci cadangan, tapi aku tak mau ia semakin marah. Haaa, dasar bocah keras kepala.

Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa aku melarangnya untuk memelihara hewan berisik itu. Itu karena appa dari bocah yang untungnya tampan seperti appanya ini tidak suka dengan hewan berbulu kuning itu. Alasannya? Umm... apa aku harus beritahu? Ini terkesan... apa ya? Aish, kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba kacau begini. Sebenarnya ini berhubungan dengan seseorang dimasa lalu. Haaa... sudah, aku capek, entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seharian ini.

Hari juga sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau urusan bocah satu ini, biarlah dulu nanti ia juga turun. Aku hampir lupa kalau dikamarnya ada kulkas mini. Semoga saja ada sisa kue didalamnya. Dan aku pun kembali ke dapur. Tentu saja.

.

.

Kenapa aku lagi-lagi terbayang dirinya... dia.. bahkan sekarang hampir 8 tahun lebih...

CTAAK!

Ckh, dasar pembohong. Kau bilang akan memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai di China,

CTAAK!

Nyatanya, sampai pagi pun aku menunggu kabar dari mu tak kunjung ada, di hubungi pun tak bisa,

CTAAKK! CTAAK!

Bahkan kau tak hadir di hari bahagia ku!

Issshh! Menyebalkan! Dasar pembohong! Tidak setia kawan! Apanya yang namanya sahabat. Pembohong! Aku membencimu dinosaurus jelek! Entah apa yang merasuki ku. Kalau mengingat 'dia' aku jadi marah, isshh isshh, kulayangkan pisau di tanganku dengan membabibuta. Ingat aku dimana.

"Isshh dasar pembohong! Eh-", tiba-tiba saja aksi brutal ku terhenti karena suara berat dan sebuah pelukan ditubuhku. Hampir saja aku berteriak kalau aku tak merasakan kalau ini dirinya.

"Siapa yang pembohong, umm... yeobo?". Aku tau suara siapa ini. Tentu saja suami ku tercinta. Kalau tidak benda tajam di tanganku ini sudah melayang ke tubuh orang yang tiba-tiba memelukku sekarang.

"Yaaa... Chanyeol ah.. kau mengagetkan ku," ujar ku kesal. Tanpa sadar menyamankan tubuhku dipelukkannya.

"Eoh? Kau kaget? Mianhe ne Baekkie... kau tau, tadi kau terlihat mengerikan dengan pisau ditangan mu ini." Ujarnya sedikit bersalah dan perlahan dilepasnya pisau yang masih kupegang. Chanyeol masih memelukku dari belakang dan kurasakan geli di bahu ku. Kurasakan wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam di perpotongan leherku.

"Urmmmh... yeol," erang ku pelan karena ia mengecup dalam tengkuk ku. "siapa humm?"

"Bukan- uhh, bukan, siapa-siapa... urmmhh yeollie... stop it," rengek ku karena bukan hanya mulutnya yang menyerang ku tapi tangan besarnya juga mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja ku. Ku tahan tangan yang sedari tadi di perutku dan dengan cepat kubalikkan tubuhku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan seketika itu pula bibir tipisku di kecupnya lembut. Hanya kecupan. Untung saja aku belum menghidupkan kompor.

"Tak mau jujur pada ku, umm?" ucapnya tepat di depan bibir ku. Kurasakan hempusan nafasnya menerpa wajah ku yang kini mulai memerah. Wajah kami sungguh dekat. Ia masih memelukku lembut. Mengusap pelan punggungku. Suara tenangnya entah kenapa membuat ku bungkam. Sekelebat bayang seseorang yang tadi memenuhi pikiranku mulai muncul. Dan rasa cemas pun mulai melandaku. Takut ia tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Lama aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Kami hanya saling menatap. mata besar yang selalu menghipnotisku dan senyumannya yang tampan dan menenangkan. Sesaat kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku, melepaskan tatapan hangat itu. Aku harap dia tidak menangkap keraguan dan takut di mata ku.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada lembut. Membuat ku makin merasa takut dan ... bersalah. "Tidak," ucapku pelan. "Lalu ada apa? Siapa yang kau bilang pembohong?". Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Haruskah aku jujur kalau aku tadi memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya aku lupakan? Atau aku harus berbohong?. "Daehyun..." "Daehyun? Ada apa lagi dengannya?", kali ini suaranya penasaran, maafkan aku Chanyeol.

"Uhmm... tadi pagi dia bilang mau ke sini dan membawakkan ku hasil rancangan Himchan hyung. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak datang-datang tentu saja aku kesal dan marah-marah." Ucap ku lancar, bohong. "Eoh? Rancangan Himchan hyung? Bukankah kau sudah menerimanya kemarin malam? Memangnya rancangan yang mana lagi?", dan kekhawatiran ku semakin menjadi.

Aku memang sulit berbohong padanya kalau menyangkut 'seseorang' itu. Tapi jangan bilang aku Park –Byun- Baekhyun kalau aku tak bisa membuat suasana yang mulai tak nyaman ini berubah. "Rancangan yang seminggu lalu aku minta buatkan pada Himchan hyung, tapi aku belum memberitahukannya pada mu." ujar ku tenang. Untunglah sedari tadi ia tidak merasakan perubahan dalam diriku. Memiliki wajah tenang dan terkesan santai, aku beruntung. "Rancangan tentang apa?" "Pakaian dalam." Dan sontak wajahnya berubah, aneh. Kaget mungkin? Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sehingga aku menjawabnya dengan spontan. Aku juga keget dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak menunjukkannya.

"Eh... oh..", dan aku hampir tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya. Dia sedikit memberi jarak diatara tubuh kami. "Cha! Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, bersih-bersih dan sekalian bawa pangeran mu turun, Chanyeollie," ujar ku membalikkan tubuh ku setelah mengecup bibirnya nya sekilas, sebagai tanda selamat datang dan mulai melanjutkan acara masak ku yang tertunda. Menghela nafah rendah, untunglah dia tidak bertanya macam-macam tadi.

"Prince? Ah! Ya, sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Biasannya kan dia di ruang tengah atau tidak dia disini bersama mu. Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya, cepat sana." Dan dengan sedikit dorongan suami tampan ku pergi. Haaah... hampir saja. Aaahhh dasar dinosaurus jelek! Pergi dari otak ku! Ini pasti gara-gara bebe-bebek itu. Huufft...

.

.

Hump! Setelah memebersihkan tubuh dengan air hangat, rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar my prine. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud? Yap! my prince Sehun. Kenapa aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena aku king! Yah sudah lah, sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu kamar Sehun dan bersiap mengetuk nya sebelum pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dan taaaadaaa that my prince Sehun!

"Hello prince! Are you ready for dinner?" sapa ku tak lupa senyum, yang 'istri' ku tercinta bilang membuat wajah ku makin tampan. #narsis bang

"Un." Angguknya.

Hanya mengagguk pelan? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tunggu kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu? Apa dia sakit? Aku tau kalau kalau Sehun punya kulit kelewat putih. Segera ku tangkup wajah mungilnya, "Sehunnie, kenapa wajah mu pucat begini? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau bermain air sampai sore? Ah, mungkinkah kau hujan-hujanan? Eoh, bukankah seharian ini tidak turun hujan? Eh?"tanyaku beruntun memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tak apa-apa badannya tidak panas, apa yang terjadi padanya? Sungguh aku mulai khawatir.

"Appa, hentikan.", eh, kenapa suaranya dingin dan ketus begitu? ku tatap lagi Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Apa yang terjadi? "Ada apa Sehun?" tanya ku tenang, kembali kutegakkan badan ku yang tadi berlutut sejajar dengan nya. Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan hanya gelengan yang ku dapat. Aku tak mengerti dengannya, aku tak mengerti dengan anakku sendiri. Appa macam apa aku ini... sedih ku.

"Hun-"

"Appa aku lapar. Thebaiknya kita turun thebelum umma berteriak" potongnya, datar. Aku hanya bengong mendengarnya dan menggangguk sekilas lalu mengikutinya turun.

Tibanya di ruang makan, kulihat Baekhyun meletakkan segelas susu kemudian menoleh ke arah kami sekilas lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk. Dan perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Sungguh, rasanya makan malam kali ini terasa aneh. Diam. Kenapa mereka berdua diam-diaman begini? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi tadi? Ah... lebih baik aku tanya saja daripada penasaran begini.

"Baekkie..." panggilku pada 'istri' ku yang imut-imut ini.

"Apa?" tanya nya tanpa menatapku. Dan kali ini firasatku makin tak enak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau dan Sehun terlihat...diam diaman begini?" tanya ku menatap bergatian pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chan-"

"Umma menyebalkan" eh, Sehun? Kulirik dia di sebelah ku yang kini menatap Baekhyun... marah? Apa sebenarnya terjadi sih? Baiklah sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan dari ku. "Umma menyebalkan kenapa Hunnie?" "Umma melarangku melihara bebek" potongnya lagi. Ya ampun kenapa dia jadi tak sopan begini, sedari tadi ia memotong kata-kata ku dan tunggu apa tadi, dia bilang bebek? "Bebek? Untuk apa?", kemudian aku mendengar dengusan dari orang sebelah ku yang lain, Baekhyun,

"Anak mu yang tampan ini ingin pelihara bebek. Jadi, apa kau setuju kalau di rumah ini ada penghuni baru Chanyeol?", eh, tunggu bebek? Pelihara? Jadi... "Sehun ingin pelihara bebek?" kembali kutatap bocah tampan itu dan menatap ku balik jengkel. "Ne appa, Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek, Hunnie bothan main sama chorong," "Tidak boleh."ujar ku datar. Haaa.. sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang apa yang membuat 'istri' dan anak ku ini sedari tadi diam-diaman.

"Wae? Appa aku ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa tidak boleh?" "Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Sehun, kau mengerti!?" kata ku dengan nada tinggi tanpa ku sadari. kulihat ia kaget dan menatapku dengan mata mungilnya tak percaya. Ah, Kenapa dengan ku? Hanya karena Sehun ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa aku marah seperti ini? Tapi jujur saja aku merasa tak nyaman mendengar nama hewan itu, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Sehun?" aku mengacuhkan kata-kata Baekhyun, mata ku masih menatap bocah namja yang juga masih tetap menatap ku, tajam. Marah. "Kau tidak boleh memelihara hewan itu Sehun." Kata ku tegas.

"Kanapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" "Kalau kau ingin mainan baru akan appa belikan. Tapi tidak dengan memelihara hewan itu." Dan kali ini ia menatapku marah. "Appa menyebalkan! Umma menyebalkan! Thehun marah thama appa!" teriaknya dan lari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kaget? Tentu saja, sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan anak itu. Dan terlebih, kenapa dengan ku? Aku sedikit tersentak saat jemari lentik itu memegang tangan ku yang entah sejak kapan bergetar. Kulirik Baekhyun yang kini menatap ku dengan tatapannya yang lembut, menenangkan ku.

"Tenanglah, Sehun tak serius dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeollie..." ujarnya pelan. "Tapi... dia marah pada ku, Baekkie..." lirih ku. "Humm, tentu saja dia marah karena kau lagi-lagi tidak memenuhi ke inginannya dan lagi kenapa kau selalu kesal kalau menyangkut tentang yang namanya bebek eoh? Memangnya apa salah hewan mungil imut-imut itu dan-" "Itu menggingatkan ku pada 'dia' Baekhyun", potong ku cepat. "Dia, dia siapa?"

Huh, entah dia siapa yang jelas aku tidak ingin 'dia' kembali hadir dalam hidup kita, Baekhyun ah. Bukannya aku membencinya hanya saja... aku tak ingin kau mengingat dirinya. Sampai kapan pun kau milik ku. Sound so possesive, eoh? Tapi itulah aku. Aku menatapnya yang kini menatapku penuh selidik, menuntutku untuk mengatakan siapa. Tapi tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakanya kan?. "Aah... aku tau pasti dia itu, Jongdae kan?"

SREET!

Hampi saja aku mencengkram wajah cantik dan manis 'istri'ku ini kalau saja aku tak menahan ke terkejutan ku akan ucapan nya. Jongdae? Khh, yang benar saja!. "Ah! Chanyeol, ap- apa, benarkah kau masih memikirkannya? Ya, bukankah-" "Sudahlah," ya sudah, aku tak ingin mendengarnya, tak ingin mengingatnya. Dan bisa ku lihat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat. Aku tak mengerti. Apa dia kecewa karena aku masih memendam rasa benci dan tak suka ku pada sahabat nya, sahabat kami dulu atau karena aku... ah entah ini membuat ku pusing. Kulihat ia perlahan menjauh dari ku masih memandangku kecewa, bingung dan... sedih? Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-"

"Sudah lah, ak- aku... Sebaiknya kau selesaikan makan mu, aku akan ke atas." Ujarnya pelan. Tanpa melihat ku, setelah membersakan piring nya dan Sehun ia pun pergi ke atas, ke kamar Sehun. Aahh... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kacau begini? Apa aku sudah melukai hati kedua orang yang aku cintai? Park Chanyeol pabbo...kau benar-benar... agh! Sudahlah.

.

.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Baekkie... aku ingin tidur bersama mu... ayolah... Baekkie ah..." rajukku di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Aku tau ini sudah larut dan aku yakin mereka berdua sudah tidur. Tapi... ah... Yah, gara-gara kejadian tadi, Baekhyun malah tidak mau tidur dengan ku dan memilih tidur bersama Sehun. Aagh, malangnya nasip ku hanya gara-gara bebek? Aish, yang benar saja...

Tokk Tokk

"Baekhyun ah..."

Lama aku berdiri di sini, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar dan memanggil Baekhyun yang tak kunjung merespon ku. Haaa... sepertinya ia benar-benar kecewa pada ku... jeongmal mianhe Baekkie ah.

"Besok pagi... aku harus pergi ke pabrik. Maaf besok aku tak bisa menghabiskan hari minggu bersama kalian. Aku janji besok aku akan pulang cepat. Baekhyun ah, Sehunnie... jaljayo..." bisik ku. Dan yaah... sepertinya aku harus tidur sendiri malam ini.

.

To be continue...

Fic absurd baru, mungkin bisa di bilang squel dari fic yang lalu, 'no other'

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The child have husk of tan and 'his' back

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

Warn:: Yaoi, Typo, AU, OOC, minim discrip... so Don't Like Don't Read...

S and J

enjoy

At Incheon Airport

07.00 a.m KST

Suasana bandara terlihat lengang. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Pesawat dari Beijing baru saja sampai satu jam yang lalu. Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, menelpon seseorang nun jauh disana.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang namja manis juga sibuk menenangkan seorang bocah manis di pelukannya. Sepertinya bocah itu rewel karena mengantuk, tidurnya harus terganggu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kami harus cepat sampai rumah, Jongin rewel karena tidurnya terganggu, aku juga ingin tidur sejenak sebelum pergi ke perusahaan," ujar namja tampan itu pelan, jelas sekali gurat lelah di wajahnya.

'Apa hari ini kau jadi pergi menemui mereka?' tanya suara di seberang,

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku akan pergi setelah jam makan siang," balas namja tampan itu.

'Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan Jongin juga. Ne. Saranghae...'

"Tentu, nado saranghae... Soo ah.. kau juga jaga dirimu. Aku dan Jongin akan menunggu mu, disini. Dan, ah, ya... ku harap kau tak kerepotan nanti mengurus Luhan ge dan Yixing," balasnya dengan nada khawatir.

'Haha.. tentu saja aku tak akan kerepotan mengurus mereka hyungie... sudahlah aku tutup dulu, ne. Salam untuk Xiumin hyung.'

"Ne." dan setelahnya sambungan telepon pun putus.

"Chen! Sudah!?" seru namja manis dengan pipi chubby itu pada namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Chen, masih mengendong bocah namja di pelukannya.

"Ne, hyung sudah. Sebaiknya kita langsung pulang. Jongin benar-benar mengantuk sepertinya dan aku juga nanti harus pergi ke perusahaan" jawab namja tampan itu, Chen. Mengambil alih Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah itu pelan karena lagi-lagi tidurnya terganggu.

"Haaa... hyung harap Kyungsoo tidak akan kerepotan mengurus Luhan dan Yixing," ujar namja manis itu pelan, mengelus kepala Jongin lembut.

"Xiumin hyung... kau tenang saja. Bukankah ada mama Xi juga yang membantu Kyungsoo. Sekarang, lebih baik hyung fokus saja dulu dengan masalah restoran, kalau sudah mendingan hyung bisa kembali ke China, kan.." ujar Chen, memberi pengertian pada sang hyung.

"yaah..."

Setelahnya mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil yang telah di siapkan dan pergi dari bandara.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini tak jauh berbeda dari suasana tadi malam. Terkesan dingin. Bahkan sang anak dengan cueknya mengalihkan wajahnya dari sang appa saat Chanyeol ingin bicara dengan Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari sang umma.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sendirian pergi ke pabrik hari ini?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Melirik Chanyeol yang masih memandang sendu Sehun. "Yeah... mungkin. Tapi nanti Kris hyung menyusul ku." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Tapi setelahnya menatap Sehun lagi. Wajah anak itu datar, jelas sekali ia tidak tertarik melihat sang appa.

Baekhyun yang melihat dua namja yang sangat di sayang nya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, tak tau lagi bagaimana cara membujuk sang Prince kalau sudah begini. Masalahnya... kenapa harus masalahnya tentang bebek? Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehunnie... kamu masih tak mau memaafkan appa?" tanya Chanyeol sedih, ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah anaknya ini. Padahal biasanya juga tak semarah ini kalau ia melarang apa pun keinginan bocah itu. Sehun lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang memelas ke arah nya.

"Hunnie.." tegur Baekhyun.

"..."

"Yaa.. baiklah. Appa minta maaf okay? Appa harus pergi sekarang. Maaf juga hari ini appa tidak bisa menemani mu bermain. Sepulangnya appa nanti, appa akan membawakkan mu mainan baru! Otte?" Chanyeol mengalah dan pasrah melihat sang buah hati masih juga tak mau melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak, Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap, menunggu bocah itu menjawabnya.

"Hunnie mau memaafkan appa kalau appa membawakan thehun bebek," ucap Sehun datar.

"Aa... bagaimana kalau selain beb-"

"Tidak mau."

"Bukankah sudah banyak bebek di-"

"Itu bebek mainan. Thehun mau yang idup." Putus Sehun lagi, memalingkan wajah datarnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai kesal, anaknya ini banyak maunya. Satu helaan nafas, ia berdiri dari kursi, sedikit merapikan bajunya kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. "Baiklah. Kau mau bebek? Oke, akan appa bawakkan," Chanyeol mengalah. Dan didapatinya sang anak kembali menatapnya, sedikit kaget, tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun,

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang Baek ah," mengecup ujung bibir sang istri yang menatapnya bingung kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lembut. Menepuk kepala itu pelan. "By my price." Setelahnya Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Chan,"

"Gwenchana. Aku akan membawakkan apa yang di inginkan bocah itu,"

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri,"

"Chaa.. aku harus berangkat. Anyeong Baekkie..." Tak mau berlama-lama, Chanyeol lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil Baekhyun, kemudian namja tinggi itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Melihat sekilas sang istri lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan kediaman Park.

Lagi Park-Byun-Baekhyun menghela nafas di pagi yang cerah...

"haaah.."

.

.

"Appa... Jongie ikut yah.. appa... appa..." rengek seorang bocah pada namja dewasa yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang di atas meja yang akan di bawanya nanti.

Jongin, lebih lengkapnya Kim Jongin, bocah namja dengan kulit tan manis itu merengek minta ikut. Takut di tinggal sendiri.

"Tidak bisa Jonginie... appa hanya pergi sebentar. Jongin ikut Xiu mama saja ne, ke restoran. Nanti appa bawakan mainan untuk Jongin..." bujuk sang appa, Chen. Kemudian ia berdiri, jalan ke arah dapur di ikuti Jongin yang mengekor di belakangnya yang masih merengek minta ikut.

"Ndak mau... hiks.. Jongin mau ikut appa... hiks.." Jongin mulai menangis. Jemari mungilnya mencekram erat kemeja kotak-kotak coklatnya. Seorang namja manis mendekati bocah itu, mengusap kepalanya pelan, menenangkan Jongin yang menangis.

"Chen, biarkan saja Jongin ikut dengan mu, di restoran hyung sibuk, siapa yang akan menemaninya? Sekalian kau ajak Jongin jalan-jalan.." ujar namja manis itu, Xiumin. Mengendong Jongin.

"Tapi hyu-" Chen ingin protes tapi Jongin menyelanya.

"Ap- appa.. hiks" Jongin kembali merengek membuat hati Chen mencelos, sedkit bersalah muncul di hatinya melihat sang buah hati menangis.

"Haa.. baiklah. Sini, cup cup sudah, jangan nangis lagi. Maaf kan appa ne? Jongin boleh ikut appa." Seketika bocah manis itu berhenti menangis, menatap sang appa yang kini mengendongnya.

"Hiks.. jinjja?" "Ne, sekarang Jongin ganti baju ne. Appa tunggu di depan."

"Ung...Ne!"

Jongin tersenyum senang setelah mendengar kata-kata sang appa yang memperbolehkannya juga ikut. Dan bocah manis itu pun langsung lari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sekarang tinggal dua namja dewasa di dapur itu. Xiumin mengambil kursi dan duduk di sana sedangkan Chen tetap berdiri menyandar di konter dapur dengan gelas di genggamannya.

"Jadi... apa kau yakin mereka tinggal disana, Chen?" tanya Xiumin

"Tentu hyung. Walaupun mereka tak memberitahu ku, tapi aku tau apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka," ucap Chen tenang. "Walau tak semuanya..." lanjutnya.

"Humm, hyung harap kalian bisa bersahabat seperti dulu lagi. Kau tau, kau dan dia..." Xiumin agak ragu melanjutkan ucapan nya, menatap dongsaeng satu-satunya itu hati-hati

"Aku tau hyung. Haaa.. mungkin sesampainya aku di sana, umm, sebuah pukulan di wajah rasanya tak cukup," ujarnya, senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya

"Jangan bercanda, kau kesana untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Bukannya mengajak berkelahi,"

"Hyung, siapa juga yang mengajak berkelahi, aku hanya memprediksi apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku, setelah hampir 8 tahun tidak memberi kabar dan juga... tak menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka..." Chen tersenyum miris setelah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman.

Xiumin tak menganggapi kata-kata Chen. Ia hanya diam memandang namja tampan itu, seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan namja itu. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Chen mengikuti langkah hyung nya.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah memilki istri yang cantik dan malaikat yang manis... hehe," lanjut Chen sambil mengemasi kotak dan beberapa kantong plastik di atas meja.

"Jongdae..."

"Dan lagi, aku penasaran seperti apa wajah anak mereka, aku harap tidak seperti si Dobi tiang listrik itu," potong Chen

"Ckh, belum juga ketemu kau sudah mengatainya begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian bertemu nanti? Haa,, hyung harap Baekhyun tidak menghajar kalian nanti"

"Lah, kenapa juga si Bebek itu menghajar ku?.. humm, hyung aku benar-benar merindukan mereka..."

Pembicaraan mereka terusik oleh kehadiran bocah namja manis yang sudah berdiri di hadapan dua namja dewasa itu. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar Chapin di tengahnya dengan suspender coklat dan celana hingga betis bewarna coklat susu tak lupa sebuah tas lucu di punggungnya. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut.

"Appa! Jongin siap!" seru Jongin riang. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajah imutnya.

"Aah..Jongin sudah siap? uuh... anak appa pintar ne, bisa pakai baju sendiri..." kata Chen dengan nada menggoda melihat anaknya yang manis, sedangkan yang di goda mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Membuat bocah manis itu semakin imut.

"Yaaa. .. appa... tentu saja Jongie pintar, Jongie udah besar, Jongie bisa pakai baju sendiri.." dumelnya tak terima di goda sang appa. Melihat bocah lucu itu cemberut membuat dua namja dewasa itu terkikik kecil.

"Hei, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalain cepat berangkat, Chen kau sudah bawa semua kan?" kata Xiumin

"Ne hyung, sudah kok. Ah, Jongin kenapa kau bawa tas Krong mu juga?" tanya Chen heran melihat Jongin membawa tas nya.

"Jongie takut Krong di tinggal sendiri. Nanti ada yang ambil Krong... makannya Jongie bawa, boleh kan appa?" jawab Jongin polos, menatap sang appa dengan mata bulatnya. Kedua tangannya kebelakang, memeluk tas berbentuk boneka Krong itu.

"Hump... boleh ko. Ya sudah, Hyung kami pergi dulu. Kajja Jonginnie.."

"Mama, Jongin pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati..."

Setelah pamit, ayah anak itu pun pergi.

.

.

-Kediaman Park-

"Umm, bagaimana kalau di sini di beri garis-garis.. ah tidak pita hijau? Um, lebih cocok biru sih... ahh.. bagaimana ya?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan rancangan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ah, ya sepertinya kalian belum tau apa yang sedang di kerjakan nyonya Park-Byun-Baekhyun ini. Perancang. Yap, ia seorang desainer. Sekarang ia tengah merancang sebuah pakaian baru untuk butiknya. Ada yang tau pakaian apa yang sedang di desainnya? Hum... apa ya...

"Umma! Odiega...!?"

Ups, sepertinya Prince Sehun sedang mencari sang umma.

"Sehun sudah umma bilang jangan berteriak di dalam rumah, umma ada di ruang tamu, chagi!" balas Baekhyun, masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Tak lama, Sehun sampai di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia diam memperhatikan sang umma yang masih bergumam tak jelas sambil mencoret-coret kertas. Banyak lembaran kertas bertebaran di atas meja dan beberapa alat tulis. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia mengambil selembar kertas yang tercecer di atas lantai.

"Umma, ini gambar apa?" tanya nya bingung.

"Desain baju. Umma mau bikin rancangan baju baru, Sehunnie..." jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat sang putra.

"Gambarnya aneh," gumam Sehun, mimiknya wajahnya terlihat serius dan bingung.

"Ung? Tentu saja, itu masih gambaran Hunnie... aaah Sehun, kemari, lihat bagaimana kalau model ini menurut mu?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan hasil rancangannya.

"Ung? Baguth kok umma, tapi..." Sehun terlihat bingung melihat gambar yang di tunjukkan sang umma

"Tapi apa Sehun?"

"Ini... baju namja atau yeoja? Imut,"

"Uh? Ini baju untuk mu, umma sedang bikin baju-baju untuk namja se umuran mu Sehunnie. Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, terlihat serius dengan desain baju yang ia buat. Menimbang-nimbang kalau ada yang salah atau tak cocok pola-pola nya atau warna nya.

"Uh uh. Tapi Hunnie gak mau pakai baju ini," Sehun memasang raut wajah tak sukanya.

"Uh? Kenapa? Ini lucu, kau tau. Lihat umma juga menambahkan pita biru di sini, dan ini juga. Aah... kyeopta~" Baekhyun terlihat senang melihat desain baju anak-anak yang ia buat. Lalu mencocokkan nya pada tubuh mungil Sehun. Diputar-putarnya tubuh Sehun, sambil bergumam. Sehun yang risih di lihat seperti itu oleh sang umma mulai mengeluh.

"Umma~ hentikan. Sehun gak mau pakai baju itu. Sehun tampan bukan imut," protesnya. Sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Ishh Hunnie... umma tau kamu tampan, tapiii... uuh ini benar-benar imut," Baekhyun masih fangriling melihat hasil-hasil desain nya itu. Tidak menyadari sang anak yang menggerutu di acuhkan. Menghentakkan kakinya, bocah kulit putih susu itu pun pergi sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Yaa.. Hunnie... mau kemana?"

"Kolam!" jawabnya ketus.

"Huuuh... dasar bocah."

Tak menghiraukan sang anak, Baekhyun kembali menekuni kertas-kertas di hadapannya hingga suara bel terdengar, membuatnya menggerutu tak suka. Siapa yang mengganggu sih, gak tau apa orang lagi sibuk, dumelnya pelan.

Tinung! Tinung Tinung!

"Iya... sebentar.."

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, dan...

"Ya.. Siapa? Loh kok gak ada orang?" Baekhyun bingung, tidak mendapati orang di depan rumah nya. di putarnya kepalanya kiri kanan, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu siapa yang memencet bel? Uugh, pasti ada yang iseng, mungkin? Ckh. Baekhyun berniat menutup pintu kembali karena tidak menemukan siapapun, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia di kejutkan oleh suara anak kecil yang sangat pelan, gumaman.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." gumam suara itu.

"Eh? A aa.. si siapa?"

"Ahjushi, di bawah sini," gumam orang itu lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menurunkan arah pandangannya ke bawah. Dan... Seketika namja manis pencinta eyeliner itu kaget, mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya juga melebar* plak mangap, melihat seorang bocah ... uugh... imut... bocah namja dengan kulit tan, rambut jamur hitam terlihat halus tertutup topi bundar lucu, memakai baju chapin dengan suspender... dan tas lucu... imuuut... dan tak lupa mata polos ituuu...

"Kyaa-!" pekikan tertahan dari Baekhyun, sontak membuat bocah manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Kyaaa... kyeopta~ aigooo... kamu siapa? Anak siapa? Nama mu siapa adik maniiiiss~ kyaaaa... kyeopta~!" histeris Baekhyun girang melihat penampakan bocah manis di depan rumahnya. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan makhluk mungil itu, mencubit gemas pipi chubby nya, matanya sipitnya berbinar-binar. Senyum manis terlihat di wajah nya yang cantik.

Tapi berbeda dengan bocah manis itu, ia terlihat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah mengucapkan kata sapaan yang selalu di ajarkan sang Ibu ketika bertamu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat pekikan dan cubit tan di pipi gemilnya yang sungguh... unggh... menggenggam erat suspendernya, ingin melepaskan jemari lentik itu tapi tak bisa, dan pipi nya sungguh sakit dan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah. Air matanya mulai menggenang, siap tumpah. Tak tahan, bocah manis itupun menangis.

"Hisk, lepass.. hiks... huaaaa.. huaa...hiks.. ap- appa~ appa..." tangisnya sambil memanggil sang appa yang entah pergi kemana. Meninggalkannya sendirian di depan pintu rumah orang. Bocah manis itu masih berdiri sambil menangis kencang.

Baekhyun gelagapan melihat bocah manis itu tiba-tiba saja menangis. Di usap-usapnya kepala yang tertutup topi itu pelan tak lupa berujar menenangkan sang bocah. Tapi tetap saja bocah itu masih menangis.

"Aaaa yah yah... cup cup, jangan nangis... hei adik manis, haduuh... kenapa kamu nangis? Udaah.. cup cup..."

"Hikss... appa... huaaa... appa.."

"Eeh, kamu mau appa mu? Aah, ishh appa... kau dimana? Aduh, kenapa aku bicara sendiri? Hei, adik manis sudah, berenti nangis nya..." Baekhhyun semakin panik. Masalahnya ini anak orang, bagaimana kalau appa dari bocah manis ini preman besar? Ah mungkin yakuza? Hiiiiiieeee...

Dan lagi, kenapa bisa ada bocah di depan pintu rumahnya?

Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, Baekhyun menampilkan berbagai bentuk wajah nya, tapi bocah itu bukannya diam malah semakin menangis, hingga sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dua namja manis beda umur itu.

"Jongin? Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya namja tampan itu seraya berjalan cepat menghampiri sang anak. Si bocah, Jongin langsung saja berlari ke arah sang appa dan menubruk kan tubuh mungilnya, memeluk pinggang sang appa.

"Hikss... appa... hikss.." isak Jongin. Bocah manis itu.

Sang appa kemudian berjongkok, meletakkan barang bawaannya dan kemudian memeluk sang anak yang di balas pelukan erat di leher. Membuat namja tampan itu hampir terjungkal.

"Yaaa... hei Jonginnie, pelan-pelan, appa tak bisa bernafas sayang," ucap nya kewalahan.

Sibuk menenangkan sang anak, namja tampan itu tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia di tatap dengan tatapan yang... sulit di artikan oleh sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja berbagai perasaan menghampiri namja manis yang menatap penuh arti pada ayah anak itu. Ingin berucap, tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ah, apa yang dipikirkannya...

"Seorang namja tidak boleh menangis, sudah... diamlah. Ahjushi itu tidak akan menyakiti Jongin, ne.." terdengar kata-kata menenangkan itu lagi. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikiran nya. "Ah, Annyeong Baekhyun ah. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ah.. Apa kau mau membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar, hm?" sapa dan tanyanya ramah, tersenyum teduh. Senyum yang dulu selalu di lihatnya, dulu.

"A- ah... ya, ug... mianhe. Ayo silahkan masuk," jawab Baekhyun, tergagap. Membuka lebar pintu itu sehingga mereka bisa masuk. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti, berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan namja di hadapannya. Seseorang yang dulu tiba-tiba menghilang dalam hidupnya. "Tunggu, Kau-"

Tbc…

Hai hai hai….. saya kembali dengan chap 2… mianhe lama update nya. Ada yang nunggu? Kagak? Ya udah…

Benar-benar minta maaf karena lama updatenya dan maaf salah post chap 2... moga ini udah bener.

Gomawo bagi yang udah singgah di ff absurd saya, mau masukin konflik tapi belum pas moment nya… mungkin di chap depan...

.

Bersediakah untuk me-review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. It's my son

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin, xiuhan

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

Warn:: Yaoi, Typo, AU, OOC, minim discrip, judul gak nyambung sama cerita... so DLDR...

S and J

Enjoy

"Ug? Ada apa? Kau tak akan membiarkan seorang tamu hanya berdiri diluar kan?" ucap namja itu lagi, berusaha meraih tas plastiknya yang lumayan sulit diambil karena sang anak yang meregek minta di gendong.

"Kau... Jongdae? Kau, Jongdae kan? Jawab aku!" kata Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Mungkin efek kaget nya belum hilang.

Namja yang dipanggil Jongdae itu terdiam sejenak dan sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajah tampannya, menatap namja penyuka eyeliner itu teduh, "Tentu saja. Aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Sahabat mu. Aah.. kau melupakan ku? Uugh tega sekali kau melup-!"

PLAAK!

"Yaa! Aduuh,"

Belum selesai Chen bicara, sebuah pukulan keras di lengannya membuatnya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Membuat Jongin refleks memeluk erat leher sang appa dan langsung mendapat protes dari suara lengking sang appa.

"Aww... yak yak Jongie, tangan mu! Appa tak bisa nafas," serunya kesulitan, hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan majalah di genggamannya yang entah kapan ada di tangannya, nafas yang terengah-engah, berbagai perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba memukul namja tampan di hadapannya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Kau... kenapa… kenapa tiba-tiba,"

"Maaf, ukh, bisakah kita bicara di dalam saja? Ugh jongiiie pelan-pelan, nak" potong Chen, merasa kalau suasana terasa tak mengenakkan apalagi sang anak yang tak mau melepas lehernya.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, segera menyingkir dari pintu kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam di ikuti Chen yang kesusahan menggendong Jongin dan membawa barang-barang yang tadi di ambilnya dari mobil.

Suasana canggung sungguh terasa saat ini. Tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang keluar di ruang tamu yang terlihat sederhana itu. Sang tuan rumah masih tak menyangka, seseorang yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat olehnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Lebih dari 8 tahun, tak ada kabar, tak ada berita... dan tiba-tiba saja hadir bersama seorang bocah manis yang sudah di buatnya menangis. Padahal ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat bocah namja manis itu menangis.

"Ehem. Jadi... Baekhyun- shii, bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya namja tampan itu. Sepertinya ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan namja di hadapannya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ia yang selama ini tak pernah memberitahukan kabarnya, seakan menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar satupun pada sahabatnya. Ya, mereka masih bersahabat kan...?

"Uh? Ya. Aku baik-baik saja... Jongdae. Kau.. itu-" jawab Baekhyun. Ia terlihat ragu, mata indahnya bergerak menatap bocah manis yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin itu. Seakan menghindar, tak ingin menatap Chen.

"Kau masih marah pada ku?" tanya Chen lagi, hatinya tiba-tiba resah. Padahal sebelum sampai kesini ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki lagi semuanya sehingga mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi. "Maaf," ucapnya.

Dan satu kata itu, membuat namja manis yang menyandang status istri dari Park Chanyeol mengalihkan iris coklatnya pada namja yang baru saja kemarin hadir di pikirannya. Namja yang dulu pernah ia cintai sebelum si suami tingginya berhasil merebut hatinya. Memandang Chen penuh arti dan sendu. Jemari lentiknya terkepal erat, menahan berbagai perasaan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tau, aku... rasanya... sungguh ingin memukul wajah kotak mu itu, Kim." Jawab Baekhyun, dingin.

"Uh? Ne? hehe.. kau, tau seharusnya memang begitu, tapi…" jawab Chen tergagap, maniksnya melirik sang anak yang terduduk manis di sampingnya dengan sebatang lollipop di mulutnya. Mengacuhkan sang appa dan namja manis di depannya, asik sendiri dengan benda manis itu. Chen tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan mengusap pelan kepala Jongin. "Ehm, ini Jongin, anak ku," lanjut namja tampan berwajah kotak itu pelan.

Dapat dirasakannya kembali, sahabat lamanya itu terkejut. Memang sedari tadi ia penasaran dengan bocah manis dengan kulit tan yang tak biasa dilihatnya pada bocah-bocah lainnya yang ia tahu. Bocah itu, Jongin benar-benar lucu dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Chen kalau anak manis itu adalah anaknya. Jadi… kau sudah menikah Jongdae ah… batin Baekhyun.

Sulit rasanya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin di ucapkannya. Kembali, ruangan itu sunyi. Hingga Chen kembali bersuara, "Kau… tak ingin bertanya sesuatu? Ah! Aku hampir lupa, ini, sedikit oleh-oleh dari China, Baek ah." sungguh rasanya benar-benar aneh. Canggung, it's weird. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mengambil bungkusan yang disodorkan Chen, kembali ia hanya terdiam setelah menerima bungkusan itu.

"China? Kau baru datang dari… China? Jongdae, bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali? Kenapa kau seperti menghilang begitu saja? Kau juga tidak mengatakan kau akan kemana. Kau tak ingat lagi pada ku? Kau, kau bahkan tak hadir di pernikahan ku dengan Chanyeol! Dan sekarang… sekarang kau kembali, tanpa memberitahu ku!? Kembali dengan… bersama bocah yang kau sebut anak mu? Yak! Kim Jongdae. Jelaskan pada ku!" seru Baekhyun panjang lebar. Dadanya terasa sempit, sulit bernafas. Bagaimana tidak, ia bicara tanpa putus, hanya satu tarikan nafas. Genggamannya pada bungkusan itu semakin erat, menahan luapan perasaan, marah, kesal, bingung dan… rindu.

Jongin yang mendengar suara tinggi Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, memegang erat kemeja sang appa. "Appa.." cicitnya.

Tersadar bahwa sang anak terkejut dengan sigap Chen memeluk Jongin dan menatap hangat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat salah tingkah dan bersalah.

"Ma-maaf, kau tau ak-aku..."

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang, maaf..." ujar Chen pelan. Memberi pengertian pada seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari. Ya, ia pergi hanya untuk menghindarkan? Tapi menghindar dari apa?

Kembali keadaan canggung melingkupi suasana diantara dua namja dewasa itu, sedangkan Jongin kembali ke posisi duduknya. Menatap intens namja manis di hadapanya. "Appa, apa ahjussi ini sahabat appa yang selalu appa dan mama Min cerita?" Tanya Jongin polos, masih menatap namja dewasa di hadapannya.

"Ne. ahjussi ini adalah sahabat appa yang sangat appa sayangi. Dulu sampai sekarang…" ujar Chen.

Mata indahnya menatap dalam mata sendu Baekhyun. Mata yang jelas tersirat berbagai rasa yang sulit di ungkapkan oleh namja manis itu. "Ne. aku adalah sahabat appa mu ini Jonginie dan ahjuma tak menyangka kalau appa mu berwajah kotak ini punya anak semanis kamu…" jelas Baekhyun. Berusaha membuat suasana lebih nyaman.

"Yaa.. siapa yang kau bilang wajah kotak eoh? Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku ini tampan. Dan tentu saja anak ku manis dan imut. Ibu nya saja manis dan cantik… yakan Jongiie…"

"Ne! umma Jongii saangat cantik! Dan appa Jongin.."

Bocah manis itu terdiam sejenak, membuat dua orang dewasa itu penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-kata polos itu.

"Appa tampan kan Jongin..?"

"Uh? Anni! Appa jelek, wajah appa juga seperti kotak tipi." Lanjut Jongin kecil polos sambil menatap jahil sang appa. Chen langsung saja cemberut mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"Yah, Jongina, kenapa kau bilang appa mu ini jelek, eoh? Isshh…" dengan gemas Chen pun menangkup wajah bulat Jongin dan mencubit nya lembut. Lalu tangannya beralih pada pinggang mungil si bocah, menggelitiknya dan membuat Jongin tertawa geli dan berusaha melepas jemari besar sang appa dari pinggang mungil nya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos dari bocah mungil yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Chen. "Haha… anak mu lucu sekali Jongdae ah… Ahh aku penasaran dengan istri mu itu. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar nya. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan yang sesaat lalu seakan menghimpit dadanya. Biarlah dulu… batinnya.

"Ckh, kalau kau bertemu dengannya aku jamin kalian pasti akan langsung akrab dan, pasti ujung-ujungnya kalian akan bergosip seperti ibu-ibu. Ah, kalian kan memang ibu-ibu suka bergosip! Hehe" Chen berujar jahil. Tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan Kyungsoo yang suka sekali bercerita apa saja padanya. Membuat ia menjadi pendengar setia sang istri.

Suasana kembali hening setelah Jongin kembali duduk di pangkuan sang appa. Tak sengaja mata bulat nya menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Kepalanya miring tanda tak mengerti dengan gambar yang terlukis disana. "Appa, itu gambar apa?" Tanya nya.

"Uh? Ah.. itu…"

"Ah, itu desain baju. Aku tadi sedang membuat gambar untuk baju anak-anak." Seru Baekhyun, mengambil selembar kertas dan memperlihatkannya pada Jongin. "Eotte? Bagus tidak Jonginnie? Ah ya, panggil aku ahjuma ne?"

"Ne. Ahjumaa~ tapi Jongie masih tidak mengerti ini gambar apa?"

"Ini baju sayang." Jawab Chen gemas.

"Appa pabbo. Ini gambar bukan baju!" gumam Jongin tapi terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun dan Chen membuat mereka sweatdrop.

"Ah ya. Ini gambar. Tapi ini gambar baju, Jongin." Ujar Chen sabar. Lumayan kesal juga di katai bodoh oleh anak sendiri. Mata sipitnya melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengulum senyum jahil. "Anak mu pintar juga," ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Mereka asyik melihat desain-desain baju yang di buat Baekhyun hingga sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ummaa~"

"Haa.. ada apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia terlihat kesal. Kenapa putra tampannya itu sering sekali berteriak? Iya sih suaranya bagus tapi, cadel nya itu…

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen, sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan wajah namja di hadapanya setelah mendengar teriakan tadi. Dan sekali lagi terdengar oleh nya teriakan itu dan lebih jelas. "Apa itu anak mu?"

"Ya. Dan kau tau dia-"

"Umma! Aku lapar~ umma dimana?"

"Aissh, bocah itu. Sudah dibilang jangan berteriak masih saja dia teriak-teriak di rumah. Sebentar, aku lihat dulu," ujar Baekhyun. Tak lupa hela nafas kesalnya karena tingkah sang anak.

Chen hanya melihat Baekhyun diam, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Di tepi kolam terlihat Sehun tengah membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menghampiri sang anak. "Ada apa lagi Park kecil?" Tanya malas. Menatap Sehun jengah dan dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan andalannya. Datar. "Kau mengotori baju mu lagi? Yak! Sudah berap-"

"Umma, aku lapar." Potong Sehun yang langsung mendapat delikan kesal sang umma.

"Ya ya ya, sebentar lagi umma akan memasak. Lebih baik, kau bocah, sanah mandi dulu setelah itu ke ruang makan. Arra?" ujar Baekhyun sabar setelah menatap sang anak dan kolam yang terlihat becek. Ckh, apa saja yang bocah itu lakukan sih? Pikirnya kesal.

Ia melihat sang anak pergi ke dalam. Untuk beberapa saat namja manis itu membersihkan 'mainan' Sehun di sekitar kolam dan sedikit menyiram teras yang becek. Saat akan berbalik, ia di kejutkan dengan raut wajah Sehun yang tampak aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Umma, kenapa umma tidak bilang kalau thedang ada tamu?" tanya bocah namja itu langsung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ya, kau belum mandi? Aish, cepat masuk dan mandi sanah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Sehun cepat mandi dan tukar baju mu. Kau ingin sakit eoh? Eh tunggu! Kau bilang tamu? Aigoo. Sehun umma lupa! Ayo cepat masuk," seru Baekhyun. Ia pun dengan cepat membesihkan tangannya dan menarik tangan kecil Sehun. "Issh, kenapa aku sampai melupakan dua orang itu." Gumamnya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Sehun pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan Sehun yang mengekor di belakang sang umma. Saat akan melewati ruang tamu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah, dapur dan tangga menuju lantai dua, dua pasang mata menatap mereka aneh. "Kalian seperti induk dan anak bebek," celetuk seseorang di belakang mereka. Menatap ibu anak itu jahil.

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan?" seru Baekhyun kesal. Tak suka dengan kata-kata namja yang sedang menatapnya usil. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampan namja itu."Jadi, bocah di belakang mu itu, anak mu? Bocah Park?" tanya Chen. Mata sipitnya menatap penuh arti pada bocah tampan yang juga menatapnya polos.

"Ne. Ini anak ku, tapi dia harus dibersihkan dulu," jawab Beakhyun cepat. Sedikit ia merasa malu karena putra seorang Park terlihat kotor dan jelek di hadapan seseorang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Dengan buru-buru ia menarik Sehun dan menyuruh anak itu ke atas, ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sedangkan ia sendiri langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat kan minum untuk tamunya. Ya ampun kenapa ia bisa lupa menyediakan minuman untuk tamunya? Runtuk nya.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, Chen dan Jongin masih memandangi kertas-kertas desain baju. Namja tampan itu menatap ruang tamu yang ditata sederhana namun tampak elegan dengan nuansa krem dan coklat. Serta sebuah lemari pajangan yang berisi berbagai foto-foto terletak disana. Ia ingin berjalan menghampiri foto-foto itu tapi sang anak membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Jongin bertanya siapa anak laki-laki tadi, kenapa anak itu terlihat sangat kotor? Kenapa kulitnya putih sekali? Apa dia memakai bedak di seluruh tubuhnya? Dan pertanyaan lain yang membuat ia kewalahan sendiri menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas dengan ukuran berbeda untuk kedua tamunya yang salah satunya menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau lupa sudah berapa lama tamu mu duduk tanpa di suguhi minuman?" ucap Chen dengan nada sindiriran yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga sang tuan rumah.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu? Kenapa mulutnya masih saja menyebalkan? Batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Untung saja aku masih ingat kau tamu ku, kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa?"

Tau kalau dia tak akan menang beragumen dengan namja yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum tipis nan lembut yang, sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Apa rindu itu begitu sangat terasa?

"Kau tetap jelek tersenyum seperti itu tuan Kim."

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan aku ini tampan eoh? Bahkan sudah sekian lama kita tak bertemu masih saja kau menyebut ku jelek,"

Jujur, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan betapa namja di depan nya itu tampan dan gagah, dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut, tekstur wajah yang lumayan tirus dan dagu tegas serta penampilan dewasa yang kentara. Jauh berbeda saat mereka bersama dulu. Berbeda saat ia terakhir kali melihat namja yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan darinya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap wajah itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya mengenal apa itu rasa suka dan cinta dari seorang yang dekat dengan kita.

Suasana hening itu tak berapa lama karena seorang bocah tampan kini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan langsung menghampiri sang umma.

"Umma," panggil Sehun.

"Um? Kau sudah selesai? Aah... kau terlihat tampan sekarang. Anak pintar.." sahut Baekhyun, tersenyum pada Sehun yang langsung memalingkan wajah nya karena ia tau kata-kata sang umma itu hanya menyindirnya. Ckh, tentu saja dia pintar. Putra seorang Park itu PINTAR. Tapi sayang dia masih cadel *plaak

"Sehun, kenalkan ini sahabat umma dan appa. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu," ucap Baekhyun. Sedikit melirik Chen dengan sudut matanya.

"Annyeonghatheo Park Thehun imnida, ahjuthii..." ucap Sehun dengan cadel nya.

-umf

Hampir saja Chen tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bocah yang sempat di akuinya itu lebih tampan dari pada Jonginnya. Yaampun? Cadel? Tapi ia berusaha menahannya dengan hanya mengulum senyum pada si bocah karena Baekhyun menatap nya tajam seakan berkata 'jangan tertawa!'

"Appa, dia bilang apa?"

Kata-kata polos dari Jongin membuat namja dengan nama asli Kim Jongdae itu tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi tidak. Ia tak akan tertawa, hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Heheh, Baekhyun ah. Aku tak menyangka anak mu, hmpf-"

"Kim," peringat Beakhyun lagi. Dan setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Jongin sayang, anak ahjuma ini namanya Sehun. Park Sehun. Maaf saja kalau dia masih tidak bisa menyebut huruf S ne..." ucap Baekhyun, tersenyum kikuk dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Umma!"

"Kenapa, itu benar kan?

Beberapa saat ibu anak itu terlibat adu mata dan menghiraukan keberadaan dua orang di depan mereka.

"Hey hey, masih ada orang lain di sini," seru Chen sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi mereka –ia dan Jongin- diabaikan.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Ah ya, Sehun ah ini Jongdae dan anaknya,"

Chen pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah dengan kulit kelewat putih yang mirip dengan Baekhyun, mata sipit dan terkesan tajam mirip- ah pasti mirip appanya. "Ne, Sehun ah, kenalkan nama ahjusii Jongdae, Kim Jongdae tapi kau bisa panggil Chen ahjusii dan ini anak ahjusii namanya Jongin," ucap Chen sambil tersenyum senang. Entah lah, ia merasa senang dan lega setelah melihat anak dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Chen?"

"Ne. itu nama China ku, keren kan?" jawab Chen dengan nada bangga. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam menatap Sehun. Bocah itu terlihat berpikir keras dan itu disadari oleh orang yang di tatap. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku teruth?"

"Ani, hanya saja, umm. Tidak jadi!" entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah manis itu sehingga ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat Chen dan Beakhyun menatap penuh tanya padanya. dengan malu ia memeluk pinggang Chen dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya disana. Melihat tingkah sang anak yang menurutnya aneh dan mencurigakan, Chen pun langsung menatap sang anak dan bertanya padanya.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" tanya nya

Tbc….

Aah.. jeongmal mianhe saya harus tbc disini, takut kepanjangan….

Mianhe telat update nya…

oh ya, pair sesuai yang di atas. apa hubungan antara chan baek chen di chap selanjutnya akan di ungkap/?

tapi kalo ada yang bisa nebak silahkan tulis tebakan anda...

Saya butuh respon reader sekalian…

So, review please~

khamsa~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Past Story

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

Warn:: Yaoi, Typo, AU, OOC, minim discrip... so DLDR... no siders please~

S and J

Enjoy

* * *

"Jongin? Ada apa?" tanya nya

"Urmm,"

Mendapat gumaman tak jelas seperti itu membuat Chen semakin penasaran. Ada apa dengan putra imutnya ini?

"Hey, lihat appa. Jongin ah, ada apa eum? Bilang pada appa, apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Chen lagi dengan sabar setelah berhasil melihat wajah sang anak yang sekarang terlihat cemberut imut. Ugh, kenapa dia bisa punya anak seimut ini? Dengan gemas ia pun mencium kilat pipi tembem sang anak.

"Appa!"

"Hehe.. sekarang jawab, ada apa eum?"

Melihat sang anak yang terlihat ragu menjawab, dengan sabar di elusnya rambut lembut Jongin. "Gotjimal," gumam Jongin pelan membuat sang appa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Appa bohong!. Appa bilang anak sahabat appa kulitnya tidak putih dan tidak tampan! Appa bilang anak sahabat appa itu lucu seperti Jongiie.. tapi-tapi, itu… ugh..." Jongin kembali mengenggelamkan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merah menahan malu. Ia marah dan malu karena melihat anak sahabat sang appa tak seperti yang diceritakan Chen. Ia jadi malu sendiri dengan warna kulitnya yang tak putih. "Uggh…." Keluhnya kesal. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram kemeja putih Chen.

Mendengar alasan Jongin membuat Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum kekehan geli keluar begitu saja di bibir tipisnya disusul sebelah tangannya yang mengusap lembut rambut Jongin. Mengerti apa yang di katakana sang anak, iapun berucap. "Khekeke jadi kau malu? Sepertinya kau melupakan kata-kata umma, eum?" ucapnya gemas.

Perlahan Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang appa, dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut ia bertanya, "Kata-kata umma?" "Ne, kata-kata umma tentang jangan malu dengan apa yang kau miliki. Penampilan jelek, cantik atau tampan bukan halangan untuk mendapatkan teman baru. Jongin ingin punya teman kan?" jelas Chen pelan. Menatap kedua bola mata yang menampilkan bias polos. Mata bulat lucu, mirip dengan sang istri.

Namja mungil itu terlihat memikirkan perkataan sang appa, mengingat kembali perkataan sang umma yang selalu mengatakan dia tidak boleh malu dan harus percaya diri dengan apa yang dia miliki. Mempunyai kulit yang tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang lain tapi dia memiliki kelebihan, wajah yang imut?

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan interaksi antara Chen dan Jongin, entah kenapa membuat ia sedikit iri. Chen terlihat begitu sangat menyayangi Jongin. Ehem. Bukan ia dan Chanyeol tidak menyayangi Sehun, tapi… Chanyeol...

Aah… kenapa ia jadi merindukan suami tingginya itu?

"Tapi dia putih sekali appa…" gerutuan Jongin kembali membuat Baekhyun menatap bocah manis di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku putih?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jognin sedikit tersentak mendengar nada datar yang digunakan Sehun. Mata bulatnya menatap bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya.

"Ung? It-itu… kulit Jongin tidak putih sepertimu,"

"Tapi kau imut,"

Jawaban cepat Sehun membuat dua namja dewasa di sana sontak menaikkan alis mereka. Merasa sedikit janggal dengan ucapan bocah dengan kulit kelewat putih itu.

Merasa ditatapi, Sehun pun kembali bicara. "Aku benarkan? Umma, anak itu lucu thekali, kulitnya coklat! Aku jadi ingin makan coklat!" ucap Sehun polos membuat Baekhyun dan Chen jadi gemas sendiri setelah mengerti apa yang di katakan bocah tampan itu.

"Ne~ kau benar sayang. Jongin benar-benar imuuutt…" sahut Baekhyun

"Anniii... Jongin tidak imut! Jongin itu tampan~ ya kan appa?" seru Jongin tidak terima di bilang imut. Huh, aku ini tampan seperti appa, eh

"Hehe... ne Jongii imut dan tampan! Jadi, Sehun ah, berapa umur mu sekarang?" tanya Chen mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"7 tahun. Umur ku tujuh tahun, ahjusii," jawab Sehun semangat tak lupa senyum andalan nya. Senyum lebar yang selalu di ajarkan sang appa. Membuat bocah itu terlihat tampan.

"Oh, benarkah? berartri kau dua tahun lebih tua dari Jongin," ucap Chen. Ah kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun langsung hamil ya setelah beberapa bulan mereka menikah. Hebat juga Chanyeol, pikirnya.

"Aku tak menyangka. Chanyeol hebat juga," ujar Chen pelan namun masih dapat didengar Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya. "Maksud mu?" "Ah. Tidak- tidak apa-apa. Umm… aku tak melihat suami mu, Sehun ah dimana appa mu?" Tanya Chen

"Appa? Molla," jawab Sehun ogah-ogahan. Raut wajahnya kembali datar saat Chen bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Ughh, sepertinya Park kecil ini masih kesal dengan sang appa.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas saat tau Sehun akan menjawab seperti tadi. Ia melirik Chen dan jelas raut bingung di wajah sang sahabat. "Dia sedang pergi kerja," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kerja? Di hari minggu? Rajin sekali dia,"

"Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang kkonstruksi, sebagai arsitek

dia harus pergi ke pabrik untuk memantau pekerjaan di sana. Yah, walaupun di hari libur seperti ini. Aku harap kau tak lupa dengan harapan -harapan kita dulu." Jelas Baekhyun. Chen hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Ia jadi teringat saat dulu mereka bercerita tentang harapan dimasa mendatang. Mereka akan bekerja sesuai keahlian mereka masing-masing. Ia yang ingin menjalankan perusahaan keluarga Kim, Baekhyun yang ingin menjadi desainer dan Chanyeol yang ingin mengembangkan keahliannya menjadi arsitek yang handal. Dan itu semua terwujud dengan usaha mereka sediri.

Dan Chen tak menyangka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat bertahan hingga seperti sekarang. Selalu bersama bahkan mereka juga dikaruniai seorang anak yang sangat tampan seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu, batinya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sore sudah menjelang, Sehun dan Jongin yang memilih bermain di halaman belakang setelah makan siang –dengan memaksa dua tamunya untuk makan siang kembali- sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chen, mereka memilih kembali duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tengah. Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan untuk saat ini. Jujur, Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menyesak ingin dikeluarkan dari kepalanya, sedikit membuat ia pusing. Tapi namja manis itu tak tau apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Ia tak tau harus memulai dari mana.

Chen, tanpa melihat sosok di depannya itu, paham akan apa yang ingin di bicarakan. Sesaat ia menghela napas, perlahan menatap mata indah yang dulu selalu ia lihat. "Kau mau aku bercerita dari mana, Baek?" mulainya.

"Kau tau harus dari mana," ujar Baekhyun pelan dan terkesan dingin. Tak ingin membalas tatapan Chen.

"Ummh, yah. Bagaimana kalau saat aku pergi? Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku sudah bilang padamu dan Chanyeol kalau aku akan tinggal di China. Aku akan tinggal bersama Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung,"

"Tapi seminggu setelahnya kau kembali. Dan saat aku dan Chanyeol ingin menemuimu lagi kau malah menghilang. Kau juga mengganti nomor mu! Dan kau tau, aku seperti orang gila saat kau pergi tiba-tiba dan tak ada kabar satupun! Bahkan Chanyeol juga mendiamkanku selama seminggu penuh sebelum pernikahan kami! Kau-"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak mengerti..."

Baekhyun tak tau harus berkata apalagi. Semua yang ia pikirkan sekarang hampir semuanya ia katakan. Ia tak tau bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang. Ia merasa panas, sedih, bingung dan marah dalam satu waktu. Seakan ia akan meledak saat itu juga. Matanya memanas, siap menurunkan liquid bening di pelupuk matanya yang entah sejak kapan terkumpul.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi cengeng dan emosian seperti ini. Tapi mengingat masalalu yang selamanya tak akan pernah hilang dalam ingatanya, membuat namja manis itu tak tahan untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap mata sipit yang tersirat akan rasa bersalah itu. Bersalah, huh?

"Maafkan ku, Baekhyun-ah. Maaf membuat mu marah dan bingung seperti ini. Aku- kau dan Chanyeol, kalian berdua waktu itu..." Chen terlihat sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu. Ia tau alasan yang akan ia katakan terdengar kekanakan. Tapi ini menyangkut perasaan dan kebahagian orang yang ia sayangi. Dua sosok yang dulu selalu menemaninya. Dan seseorang yang dulu selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Masih menatap mata yang terlihat seperti rubah itu ingin tahu. Menuntut sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan berbagai perasaan tak menentu dalam hatinya.

"Setelah seminggu aku kembali ke Korea, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba untuk ku. Dan entah apa yang membuatku tak ingin lebih lama tinggal di sini dan memilih pergi ke Beijing dan menetap disana. Aku... hanya tak ingin mengacaukan pernikahan kalian karena kehadiranku. Ak-"

"Apa maksudmu, kau akan menghancurkan pernikahanku? Justru aku sangat berharap kau hadir di hari yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku!"

"Kau tak mengerti,"

"Apa yang tak kumengerti? Jawab aku Kim Jongdae!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin lebih terluka saat orang yang aku cintai bersanding dan menjadi milik orang lain! Bukan menjadi milikku..."

Seketika ruangan itu hening. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun mereka seakan terjerat. Kata-kata yang tak ingin ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya harus ia keluarkan juga. Chen sudah tak tahan akan rahasia yang sedari dulu ia simpan rapat untuk dirinya sendiri –dan Minseok serta Luhan-. Tak ada satupun yang tau kecuali Chanyeol. Seseorang yang menganggap dirinya rival, musuh atau apalah itu hingga membuat ia dan namja tinggi itu dulu sering bertengkar. Bahkan mereka pernah berkelahi hanya karena ia lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tanpa Chanyeol, yang entah sejak kapan ia telah jatuh hati pada sosok manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Raut wajah terkjut tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka menadakan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang ia dengar. Huh? Dia bilang mencintaiku? Ckh, kau ingin mempermiankanku Kim?

"Huh? Cinta? Kau ingin mempermainkanku Kim?"

"Tidak, Byun."

"Lalu apa maksudmu kau mencintaiku, huh?! Kau-"

"Kau yang selama ini tak sadar dan peka terhadap apa yang kulakukan padamu, Baekhyun. Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku yang terlalu bodoh, hanya memendam perasaan bodoh ini tanpa berterus terang padamu." Potong Chen, menatap Baekhyun sendu. Ia juga merasakan sakit dan bersalah secara bersamaan. Membuat ia telihat frustasi dan kacau jika mengingat masa lalu. Ya... itu semua masa lalukan?

"Dan aku juga tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita dan memuat Chanyeol semakin membenciku. Laki-laki itu terlalu mencintaimu. Kau juga bilang kalau kalian sempat bertengkar saat kalian akan menikah. Pergi dan menghilang adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terlintas dipikiran ku saat itu, Baek..." lanjut Chen.

Kembali, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Rasa yang dulu di dalam hatinya kembali muncul dan membuat Baekhyun terdiam seribu kata. Ia tak menyangka, orang yang selama ini, seseorang yang sejak pertamakali ia temui di bawah pohon ditepi danau. Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya dengan suara indah saat laki-laki itu bernyanyi. Senyum menawan yang membuat ia ingin selalu melihatnya. Rasa yang tumbuh begitu saja tanpa ia hendaki. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari hingga orang itu, seseorang yang mengenalkannya apa arti 'rasa' itu membuat ia mengerti.

Cinta tulus yang diberikan Chanyeol, membuat ia tanpa sadar salah mengartikan rasa yang ia pendam pada sang sahabat. Tersadar bahwa cinta yang pertamakali ia rasakan adalah saat bersama namja pemilik suara indah itu dan ia juga tak bisa menolak hati yang ditawarkan dengan tulus oleh seseorang yang sekarang telah menjadi milik'nya'. Ia milik Chanyeol. Bukan milik Jongdae.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun sedikit membuat Chen merasa bersalah. Dan itu terasa mengganggu perasaannya.

"Hey, jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Baek-ah. Kau tau, semua itu hanya masalalu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Walau rasa itu, mungkin tak akan pernah hilang tapi... kau sudah bahagia dengan Chanyeol. Itu tak akan merubah keadaan, kan?"

Kembali. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Chen. Masih enggan untuknya membalas kata-kata namja dihadapannya ini. Walaupun senyum yang ditampilkannya tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Senyum lembut yang ia rindukan. Perlahan ia juga tersenyum, "Kau benar. Semua itu masalalu. Masalalu yang masih sulit untuk ku lupakan, Dae..."

"Aku yakin, kaupun tak menyadari perasaanku sehingga kau begitu bodohnya merelakanku untuk Chanyeol. Dan aku juga bodoh karena begitu terlambat menyadari perasaan itu. Tapi.. tak apalah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang terpenting, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

Ucapan Baekhyun sedikit membuat rasa bersalah didalam di Chen hilang. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan beban yang selama ini ia rasakan dapat ia rasakan berkurang. Haah... ia tak menyangka, memberikan penjelasan seperti ini membutuhkan tenaga yang tak sedikit/?. Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus?

"Err, Baek? Bolehkah aku minta segelas minuman?"

Permintaan Chen membuat sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Suasana tenang yang ia rasakan tadi entah kenapa terasa awkward dan aneh. Ckh, kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Benar-benar mengacaukan suasana saja.

"Hey, aku bilang boleh aku minta air minum? Kau tau, rasanya aku mulai _dehidrasi_ setelah berbicara pajang lebar dengar mu," ucap Chen lagi tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Bahkan namja itu terlihat menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar pada sandaran sofa, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba jengkel dengan tingkah sang sahabat yang menurutnya tak pernah berubah.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarangpun kau tak berubah, Kim. Tetap menyebalkan. Huh!" kesal Baekhyun. Namun ia tetap beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Chen tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang juga tak pernah berubah dimatanya. Ya, Baekhyun-nya tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

"Haah.. aku tak menyangka. Mencari dua ekor hewan berisik ini membutuhkan waktu tiga jam lebih, ckh! Kalau bukan Sehun yang meminta pasti yang aku bawa sekarang adalah bebek panggang. Ah tidak, bebek peking terasa lebih enak dan mewah. Haah... menyebalkan~"

Gerutuan terus mengalir dari bibir uhuksexyuhuk Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat ia melihta mobil lain yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobilnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ada mobil lain terparkir di sini?

Hah... ia terlalu lelah memikirkan siapa dan bagaimana mobil itu bisa berada di halaman rumahnya dan memilih masuk dengan meneteng tas kerja di tangan kanan dan sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'Pet Store' dengan gambar hewan sebagai hiasnya. Terdengar suara hewan dari dalam kotak itu. Hewan yang menjadi alasan kenapa namja tampan itu merutuk sedari ia pulang dari pabrik tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah membuka pintu depan –ia terlalu malas memanggil sang 'istri' untuk membukakan pintu- iapun berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dan terus berjalan hingga kaki-kaki panjangnya membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Tunggu. Kepala siapa itu? Warna rambutnya hitam. Seingatnya rambut Baekhyun berwarna light brown bukan hitam. Lalu itu siapa? Tidak mungin Sehun kan? Sehun kan rambutnya juga hitam.

Semakin ia melangkah semakin ia penasaran. Dan tepat saat itu juga Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dan mata indahnya menangkap kehadiran Chanyeol tepat di belakang Chen yang tak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan di belakangnya.

Dan saat itu juga mata sipit dengan hias eyeliner yang membuat mata itu terlihat semakin indah membesar. Oh! Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Tbc...

.

.

.

* * *

Hello!hello!

Saya tak menyangka masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini. Mwehehe... GomawooO~

Yah walaupun hanya beberapa yang me-review. But it's ok.

Maap saya tbc-in disini, jujur maunya gak di potong disini, tapi keadaan memaksa/?

Saya mau balas review...

**neli amelia** \- ne hwaiting! Gomawo udah baca dan reviewnya~ di tunggu chap selanjutnya...

**ChanBaekLuv** – itu udah dijelasain hubungan antara ChenBaekhyun nya... semoga ngerti. Gomawo udah baca dan review~ terimaksih komentarnya~

**Little Kyung Kyung** – ne~ ini udah lanjut. Maap lama update-nya...Chen ama Kyungsoo kok... Gomawo udah baca dan reviewnya

**askasufa** – hehe iyatuh dasar, BaekHun nelantarin tamu mulu. Oh, gomawoo udah review dan baca fic absurd ini...

**novisaputri09** – maap bukanya lama untuk update-nya. Saya butuh inspirasi dan bla bla untuk mengetik fic ini.. maap kan dan terimakasih sudah menunggu~

gomawo untuk review, fav dan follow-nya...

review lagi boleh?

Don't be silent reader please~

See next chap~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Beginning

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

Warn:: Yaoi, Typo, AU, OOC, minim discrip... so DLDR... no siders please~

Enjoy

S and J

* * *

...()...

"Sehuniie hyung…!"

Jongin memanggil Sehun yang masih asyik dengan mainan kapalnya di kolam.

Setelah makan siang, Sehun dan Jongin langsung pergi ke halaman belakang rumah untuk bermain di kolam. Sehun yang terlalu gemas melihat pipi bulat dan dua mata bening polos itu langsung menyeret si bocah imut untuk bermain kapal-kapalan di kolam. Tapi baru setengah jam mereka disana Sehun sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaan Jongin dan malah bermain sendiri dengan kapal persiar dan kapal perangnya.

Saking fokusnya, bocah namja tampan itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan bocah imut yang sekarang mulai menggerutu kesal karena orang yang ia panggil daritadi tak menyahut. Dengan kesal, Jongin melempar bebek karet kuning di tangannya –Sehun meminjamkannya- dan Pluk! Tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Yah! Jongin, kenapa melempar hyung, _thih_?" seru Sehun kaget.

Dengan cemberut Jongin menjawab, "Huh, abicnya hyung tidak mendengal Jongin! Hyung acik main cendiri dan melupakan Jongin. Jongin kecal!" ketus Jongin dengan cadel nya yang tiba-tiba muncul/?. Uuh, dasar bocah.

"Ung? Benarkah? aah.. maafkan hyung. Hyung tidak thadar kalau Jongin ada di thini. Ayo thini, dekat hyung, kita main kapal-kapalan!" ajak Sehun yang baru ingat kalau ada makhluk unyu di sekitarnya. Melihat Jongin yang masih cemberut, Sehun pun berjalan kearahnya. Sehun tersenyum membuat bocah itu terlihat tampan.

"Tapi Jongie tidak mau main kapal-kapalan..."

"Eh? Lalu jongie ingin main apa?"

"Uuh.. umm Jongie ngantuk hyung... Jongie ingin tidur..."

Melihat mata bulat yang hampir tertutup itu membuat Sehun menggapai puncak kepala Jongin dan mengelusnya lembut. Elusan itu membuat Jongin semakin mengantuk dan menguap.

"Hehe, kau lucu kalau menguap Jonginie..."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, bocah yang baru berusia lima tahun itu menatap kesal pada bocah yang lebih tua didepannya. "Hyuung..." rengek Jongin. Membuat ia semakin menggemaskan.

"Hahaa.. ne, ne, ayo thini."

Sehun manarik lembut tangan mungil Jongin dan membawanya ke atas ayunan yang dulu di buat Chanyeol tepat di atas kolam. Ayunan tempat ia beristirahat setelah lelah bermain. Ayunan yang dulu sering ia mainkan bersama sang appa.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun menuntun Jongin menaiki ayunan yang lumayan besar yang dapat menampung mereka. Terdapat bantalan yang terlihat nyaman di atas ayunan itu membuat Jongin sedikit menghambur dan membuat ayunan itu bergoyang. Sontak membuat Sehun kaget dan ikut tertarik sehingga menabrak punggung mungil Jongin.

Jadilah posisi mereka berhimpitan dengan Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin.

"Hunnie hyuung.. belaat.." keluh Jongin.

"Ugh,, Jongina mianhe.. abithnya kau tiba-tiba bergerak theperti tadi, hyung kan kaget."

Setelah memperbaiki posisi mereka dan merasa sudah mendapat tempat yang nyaman, Sehun pun menarik lembut kepala Jongin dan merebahkannya di bahu mungilnya. Sedangkan Jongin menyamankan posisi tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka Pooh milik Sehun dan sesaat setelahnya suara dengkur halus terdengar di pendengaran Sehun menandakan bahwa Jongin sudah tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tertidur Jongin yang sangat imut saat tertidur. Pipi gembul yang terlihat halus, hidung mungil dan bibir lucu itu semakin membuat Park kecil itu gemas. Ingin mencubit pipi lucu itu namun ia takut kalau tindakannya dapat membuat makhluk mungil yang tertidur di sampingnya bangun.

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap rambut coklat Jongin.

Merasa lelah dan mengantuk akhirnya Sehun pun memejamkan matanya dan ikut jatuh tertidur mengikuti Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu bermain-main di dalam mimpinya.

Angin sore membelai lembut wajah mereka, membuat helai rambut mereka seakan menari-nari. Suasana yang sangat nyaman untuk tidur siang-menjelang sore.

Aah... manisnya~/

…

\\._./

…

Chanyeol semakin mendekati sesorang yang tidak- belum menyadari kehadirannya hingga ia tiba-tiba terdiam sesaat mendengar suara orang itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Sini minumannya, kau tau aku sudah kehausan,"

Entah pendengaran Chanyeol yang terganggu atau ia benar-benar lelah karena- oh, suara orang ini rasanya familiar di pendengarannya. Tunggu, ya.. sepertinya ia kenal suara ini...

Seseorang itu pun berdiri dan sesaat akan melangkah kan kakinya, suara berat Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau? Siapa kau?"

Sesaat namja itu tersentak dan terdiam. Kemudian berbalik pada seseorang yang memanggilnya-

Sreet.

Deg!

"Ka- kau," Chanyeol seketika mematung melihat siapa namja yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Seseorang dari masalalu. Seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa hilang dari pikirannya walau sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan laki-laki yang dulu ia tetapkan menjadi soulmate dan rival-nya. Laki-laki yang mempertemukan ia pada sosok Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang membuat ia harus memiliki rasa benci dan dendam pada namja itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan -anggap Chanyeol naive.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga suara Chen memecahkan suasana yang mulai tegang itu. "Umh.. hai, Chanyeol-ah. Senang bisa melihat mu lagi."

Tak ada balasan dari pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol masih menatap Chen dengan tatapan kosong hingga kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Entah sejak kapan barang-barang yang dibawanya terletak begitu saja di samping kakinya.

BUAKH

"Akhh..."

"Haa... haa.."

Terlalu cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan nampan-nya. Ingin berteriak namun suaranya seakan menghilang.

"Akh.. aishh, sakit. Yah! Kau meninju ku?" seru Chen, sedikit meringis sakit. Ia rasa ujung bibirnya robek. Pukulan Chanyeol sungguh kuat.

"Kau- kau Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol

"Khe, kau melupakanku? Tentu saja aku Jongdae. Kau-"

BUAKH

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memukul Chen sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget dan menatap horror sang suami. Ia pun segera menghampri kedua namja yang kini saling memukul.

"Yah! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?! Jongdae berhenti! Yak, kalian berdua berhenti!"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan teriakan Baekhyun. Ia masih terus melukai Chen yang berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan brutal Chanyeol. Berbagai rasa merasuk kedalam hati dan pikiran Chanyeol membuat ia sulit mengendalikan dirinya. Terkejut dengan sesorang yang sekarang dihadapannya membuat ia hilang kendali. Wajah tampannya mengeras menahan luapan amarah yang tiba-tiba menguasai pikirannya.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" seru Baekhyun lagi dan- Plaak! Plaak! Ia pun memukul kepala kedua namja itu dengan sadis. Namja manis itu benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah dua namja yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Dasar gila, umpatnya pelan.

"Awwh… Baek," /" Sakit… Baek,"

Chanyeol dan Chen mengaduh bersamaan setelah kepala mereka merasakan pukulan 'manis' dari nampan Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu hanya mencibir melihat ringisan Chanyeol dan Chen yang tengah mengusap kepala mereka.

"Sakit? Lalu lebam-lebam diwajah kalian, tidak sakit? Kenapa kalian malah adu jotos seperti tadi eoh? Kau, Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul Jongdae, eoh? Bukannya menyambut tamu- ah, teman lama tapi kau malah memukulnya. Dan kau juga, bebek jelek! kenapa kau membalas memukul Chanyeol?" omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Chen hanya bisa pasrah mendengar omelan namja manis di depan mereka. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menarik masing-masing telinga mereka dan membawa mereka duduk di sofa.

Keadaan hening menyelimuti mereka dengan Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dan Chen tajam.

Dengan teliti, Chanyeol menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya, seakan ia masih tak percaya bahwa pria itu benar-benar seseorang yang dulu teramat dikenalnya.

"Jongdae?" panggilnya.

"Umm, ada apa? Apa kau masih tak percaya ini aku?aku tak menyangka kau bisa melupakan soulmate-mu sendiri," ujar Chen.

"Lupa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku… aku, hanya masih tak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku kira kau sudah tak hidup lagi,"

Plaak!

"Auwh, yah! Bebek jelek, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau berharap aku mati?"

"Yah! Ak-"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Teriakan Baekhyun sekali lagi membuat mereka kaget dan reflex menutup telinga mereka. Haa… lama-lama habis juga suara indahnya karena meneriaki dua orang ini.

"Kalian tak berubah. Masih saja ribut dan kekanak-kanakkan. Ingatlah umur kalian," ucap Baekhyun tenang.

"Maaf.." gumam Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol ingin bicara, tapi entah ia harus mulai darimana. Kenangan yang dulu saat bersama Chen berputar di kepalanya. Seakan memberikan tontonan yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan gerak tubuh Chanyeol tak luput dari mata sipit sang istri.

"Chanyeol? Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun, khawatir.

"Ya. Aku hanya sedikit pusing- dan lelah..." jawab Chanyeol. Matanya kembali beralih pada Chen yang ternyata juga menatapnya. "Sepertinya banyak yang akan kita bicarakan, bukankah begitu, Jongdae?"

Seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol- ah, tidak ia terlalu paham dengan sahabtnya satu ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dulu. Dan segala rasa benci, dendam, rindu, cemburu serta berbagai rasa lain yang memendam dalam hati mereka, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu sore itu dengan berbincang yang terlalu berbelit-belit dan menyusahkan –bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek, dimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia melewati 'perbincangan' bersama Chen. Ah, ia dan Baekhyun di paksa memanggil pria yang sampai sekarang masih menyukai hewan kuning itu, dengan panggilan Chen.

"Dia… eh, ommoo..! Chen, anak-anak dimana? Ya ampun aku tidak tau mereka dimana, Chan! Sehun, Sehun dimana.." dengan panik, Baekhyun menarik-narik kasar lengan Chanyeol membuat yang ditarik mengaduh kesakitan. Karena- oh kenapa harus di cengkram eoh? Sakit Baek T.T

Chen yang melihat Baekhyun yang mau menangis itupun membuka suaranya. Ah, ia teringat kalau beberapa saat setelah makan siang tadi, kedua bocah lucu itu pergi bermain di taman belakang. Ah, taman atau teras ya?

"Baek, bukankah Sehun bilang, mereka akan main di halaman belakang? Mungkin saja mereka disana?" tanya nya ragu. Pemuda itu tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Namun, itu dapat menghentikan tingkah absurd Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kebingungan. Masih menarik baju Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Halaman belakang? Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Kim jelek!"

Setelah berteriak yang membuat-kembali- Chanyeol dan Chen menutup telinga mereka, namja manis itupun segera berlari kearah belakang rumahnya.

Dan, beberapa saat mata indah yang hampir mengeluarkan air bening itu menyusuri halaman namun kedua netra indahnya tak menemukan dua makhluk manis itu. Dengan panik ia berjalan lebih dekat dan melewati kolam, berjalan mendekati ayunan. Dan oh! Ommo…ommoo…

Merasa Baekhyun tidak kembali apalagi mendengar suara namja manis itu, Chanyeol dan Chen saling pandang tak mengerti. "Chanyeol, apa sebaiknya kita susul Baek?" tanya Chen.

"Sepetinya begitu. Ayo."

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan bebek-bebek lucu itu?" tunjuk Chen pada kotak yang berisi 2 ekor anak bebek yang masih tergeletak manis di samping sofa. Sepertinya mereka terlupakan.

"Aish. Mereka lagi. Buang saja,"

Plaak

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Dasar, kenapa kau selalu tak suka pada bebek eoh? Memangnya salah mereka apa? Kau jahat sekali membuang mereka,"

"Ckh. Itu karena mereka mirip denganmu, bebek jelek,"

Ok. Kalau dilanjut terus tak ada habisnya. Intinya, kotak yang berisi bebek-bebek lucu itu di bawa Chanyeol bersamanya. Untuk diletakkan di samping kolam.

Chanyeol dan Chen pun bergegas ke halaman belakang. Dan merekapun terdiam melihat Beakhyun yang terlihat seperti remaja-remaja labil saat melihat idola mereka. Mata sipit indah Baekhyun berbinar terang dan bibir mungil itu tak henti tersenyum-senyum idiot/upss

"Dia kenapa? Apa yang sedang dilihatnya?" lagi Chen bertanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baek-ah! Apa yang kau lak-"

"Hessssttt! Diam!" teriakan Chanyeol langsung di potong oleh Baekhyun dengan bisikan pelannya. Walaupun tak akan terdengar oleh dua namja tampan itu, tapi mereka tau apa arti isyarat namja manis itu. Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Dan bertingkah meminta mereka diam.

"Kyaaa.. mereka manis sekali... uuhh..." ucapnya dengan gemas di depan ayunan itu. Ah apa yang sebenarnya di lihat ny. Park itu hingga ia terlihat seperti remaja yang meliaht idolanya sedang bertingkah agyeo -_-

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin tidak waras-menurut Chen- dua namja yang memiliki perberbedaan ukuran/plaak, tinggi itu pun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Dan ekspresi mereka juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Terpesona dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Tepatnya apa yang mereka lihat di atas ayunan itu.

Dua sosok makhluk imut, tampan dan manis secara bersamaan, tengah tertidur dengan saling bersandar dan sebuah boneka di pelukan si bocah tan. Mata mungil mereka tertutup oleh kelopak mata, pipi gembil itu benar-benar menggemaskan membuat mereka harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya dan lagi, bibir mungil dua bocah lucu itu yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat mereka benar-benar menggemaskan! Aaahhhg kyeoptaaa-/-

"Whuuaaahh... mereka lucu sekali..."

"Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan! Aih,,"

"Benar. Iiiih, mana, mana kamera! Chan, Chen, mana hp kalian. Sinih, biar aku yang ambil foto mereka... uugh"

Mereka berbisik dan berteriak pelan sambil mengepalakan kedua tangan mereka karena saking gemasnya melihat Jongin dan Sehun tertidur dengan wajah polos dan manis mereka.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengambil gambar mereka dan beberapa saat kemudian, entah karena suara ribut ketiga orang dewasa itu, membuat Jongin terbangun. Dengan perlahan, mata bulat itu terlihat dan mengerjab-ngerjab lucu. Bibir mungil itu menguap lucu. Membuat wajah mungilnya semakin menggemaskan. /aaaghhh author diabetesss/

Entah karena saking terpesonanya mereka; Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen, hanya bisa terpana dengan fenomena di depan mereka/plaak. Mereka terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh dan aneh dimata bulat si bocah tan.

"Umm, appa, ahjuma dan ahjushi. Kenapa wajah kalian aneh begitu?" tanyanya pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga ketiga namja dewasa itu.

"Melihat kalian tidur. Uughh... kenapa kamu bisa se-imut ini sayang.. ahh..." jawab Baekhyun gemas. Berjalan perlahan lalu mendekati Jongin dan Sehun yang mulai terbangun karena merasa ayunan itu bergoyang. Dan mata sipitnya langsung mendapati sang umma yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Umma?" tanya Sehun heran. Ia heran dan bingung, kenapa sang umma ada di hadapannya? Tersenyum lebar dan terlebih kedua mata sipit sang umma yang terlihat berbinar-binar, tak seperti biasanya.

"Aaah.. mereka bangun,"

"Yah. Apa kita terlalu berisik hingga membuat mereka bangun?"

Terdengar olehnya dua suara namja dewasa yang tak asing di telinganya. Saat kepalanya miring ke kanan, melewati tubuh Baekhyun, terlihat oleh mata sipinya Chanyeol dan Chen dengan wajah aneh mereka.

"Eoh? Appa jelek thudah pulang!?" serunya keras, namun terdengar menjengkelakan di telinga Chanyeol. "Yah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Sehun?" balas Chanyeol jengkel.

"Whahaha… Sehun-ah, appa mu memang jelek!" ejek Chen.

"Yah, kau yang jelek, bebek kuning!" balas Chanyeol

"Dasar Dobi mata bola!" ejek Chen lagi

"Apa kau bilang, bebek peking?" Chanyeol mulai memiting leher Chen dan akhirnya dua namja dewasa itupun bergulat. Membuahkan ekspresi berbeda dari dua bocah dan satu namja maniis di sana.

Haaah… dasar, dari dulu sampai sekarangpun kalian tidak berubah…

Kekanakkan. Ckh.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Sebenarnya, sebelum makan malam Chen dan Jongin akan pulang, namun di tahan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dan, yah.. akhirnya mereka pun pulang setelah Jongin meregek minta pulang. Dan karena besok senin, Sehun harus sekolah dan Chanyeol maupun Chen harus berangkat ke kantor. Dan Jongin yang akan memasuki 'sekolah' barunya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Chen sesekali memandangi wajah polos sang anak yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Senyum lega dan senang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Lega kerena masalah ia bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya dapat terselesaikan, dendam tak berarti Chanyeol-menurutnya- akhirnya terungkap. Pria tinggi itu hanya tak suka jika Baekhyun selalu memikirkannya. Khe.. untuk apa lagi namja cerewet itu memikirkannya saat ia telah menikah dan bersama.

Jika akhirnya Chen bersama baekhyun, dendam nya tentu beralasan. Tapi, lihat lah. Akhirnya mereka bersama, bahagia dan memiliki Sehun di antara mereka. Cinta yang dulu mereka pendam sendiri dan Chen hanya sebagai perantara diantara mereka. Membuat mereka akhirnya bersama.

Walau pun Chanyeol harus mengganggap Chen rivalnya, tapi itu tak merubah keadaan. Status sahabat tak bisa berubah menjadi kekasih jika dari awal bersama. Namun akan berbeda jika seseorang datang dan mengambil alih atensi mu untuk dirinya yang engkau sayang.

Haah... Chen hanya berharap kedua sahabatnya dapat bersama dan bahagia selamanya. Dan ia pun berharap akan bahagia dan bersama selamanya dengan sosok namja manis yang sekarang mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Namja imut yang menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anak lucunya. Kim-Do Kyungsoo.

Ya.. ia bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki. Hingga nanti, kisah baru bagi Jongin, sang anak yang akan ia yakinkan akan bahagia. Dan itu pasti. Permulaan bagi sang anak tan manisnya...

.

Tbc...

.

Hai hai hai….. saya kembali dengan chap 5… mianhe lama update nya. Ada yang nunggu? Kagak? Ya udah…

Benar-benar minta maaf karena lama updatenya. Maksud dari cerita belum nampak, karena sebenarnya inti cerita ini bukan hanya tentang ChanBaekChen, tapi... tebak sendiri/plaak!

Gomawo bagi yang udah singgah di ff absurd saya, mau masukin konflik tapi belum pas moment nya… mungkin di chap depan...

No siders please...

.

Mind to review?


End file.
